As You Wish
by MyPolo
Summary: Camille Grafton knew that she needed to escape her NYC life after the continued abuse from her older brother, Roman. Her father had died when she was only 4, leaving her mother, Ariel, to raise her and her brother alone. Ariel was a cook in a fancy restaurant downtown, and often, she'd bring Camille to work with her where she'd spend hours reading and learning. As they grew older,
1. chapter 1

CAMILLE*

Having come this far in my journey, I was unsure I ever wanted to turn back. I knew that somehow, some way, I needed to make a run for it, yet knowing this and knowing that there was no turning back, only fueled my desire to keep going. How many times had I dreamed of this exact moment? How often did I make it to the end of my lane only to turn back and chicken out? I knew that this time I had to keep going. I had to to move forward. The more miles that I put between me and my home, the better off I'd be.

Stopping at a diner, I kept my head down and my hair pulled around my face so as not to bring attention to myself. Scooting into a booth in the far corner, I quickly grabbed a menu that was stuck between the napkin holder and the window. A robust looking waitress with greasy hair and who smelled like an ashtray walks up to my table.

"What can I get for ya?"

I swallow before murmuring, "A hot coffee. Make it black and a water." I nervously run my hands over my torn jeans under the table and try to smile, but she not only won't smile, she raises an eyebrow.

"You ain't from around here, are you." This is posed as a statement and not a question, and I'm unsure if I'm supposed to even reply. Instead I clear my throat as my heart hammers and my stomach twists in my gut. She snorts and walks off, and I sigh a gigantic sigh of relief.

I shouldn't really be giving my name out, but I'm so hungry and I haven't eaten in almost three days. I know I must look crazy, but I've had to keep my head low and pay for everything with cash. There in no way, shape or form could be a trail of any kind. In fact, the longer it took for my waitress to get me my drink, the more I began to feel as if I made a wrong move just stopping here. Trust NO ONE! Not one person, Camille!

The rude waitress soon comes back for my order, and after deciding to splurge just a little, I order the Cowboy breakfast, completely unsure if I'll be able to finish it all, but more so determined to try or at least have leftovers for lunch.

I soon am stuffed to the brim and even a bit nauseous, but I take my to-go box and leftover coffee and head back towards my car: my home for the past several days. I look in the back seat at everything I ever owned and inhale sharply as nostalgia takes over, but soon, all of the resolve I had in starting this journey, rushes back in one fell swoop and I start the car and am on my way.

As night begins to fall, I am more aware of how chilly the night air has become. I roll down my drivers side window and breathe in the freshness of the crisp air, so unlike the city I just left. My surroundings have only been ones of book pictures and movies that I've seen throughout my life, and taking it all in is overwhelming to say the least.

I'm used to noise and traffic. I'm used to bumping into people and someone always stopping me for money. Noisy car horns mixed with smog and exhaust fumes were a part of my growing up, and now? It's so quiet, I think I've driven off into oblivion.

I decide to pull my car over under a nearby tree, and upon further investigation, I see a picnic table a little further towards a playground. Maybe if I take my blankets and pillow, I can make a kind of nest in the slide area while breathing in the great outdoors but not low on the ground, attracting any kind of predator/animal that may be around.

I quickly grab my leftovers from early this morning and pop myself up on the hood of my car to eat what's left. Who cares if the toast is soggy and the bacon is cold? Food is food where I came from and I was never too proud to even dumpster dive.

I slowly lean back against my windshield and look up at the stars, so clear and bright in the blackest or skies I've ever seen! I feel like I'm in some kind of fairy tale legend, and I'll wake up eventually. But instead, I soon drift off to sleep unaware of the fact until a bright light is shining in my face and an officer is shaking me slightly asking if I'm ok.

"Miss?" I am groggy as I feel a firm hand on my shoulder. "Miss? Are you ok?"

I'm so beyond exhausted that it takes me a bit to wake up, and when I finally come to my senses, I jolt up like I've been struck by a jolt of electricity. "Oh! Hi! I...oh...sorry!!!!" I mutter as I stumble to get off of my vehicle, not paying any attention to the cop who had just awakened me.

The light and the cop follow me as I am shaking from nerves and the night chill, and I bend down to pick up my trash from my dinner. "You're not from around here, are you? I don't think I've seen you in these parts." He makes the observation as I still do not meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...to fall asleep. I'll be on my way."

"Do you have a place to stay? It's past midnight, and a girl like you shouldn't be out here all alone and not know where she is."

I place my slender hand on my torn off-white sweater and nod as I lie. "Yes. I was just...I was just stopping to eat, but I'm staying with my Aunt Arlene in...in town."

He raises his bushy eyebrow and removes his hat as he scratches his head. "Not sure I know an Arlene. Are you sure you know where you are?"

I nod again as I try to stand tall which is super hard for even me. "I believe so. If not, I'm close enough."

He writes something down on his notepad and rips off the paper handing it to me. "If you're lost, go here. She'll take good care of you. I promise you. Please." His dark eyes pierce right thru me resonating nothing but fear as I quickly grab the paper and shove it in my pocket before jumping in my car and taking off. I can't afford to b recognized. Damn you, Camille! How can you be so stupid? You have to keep going! You've gotten this far! Keep going!


	2. Chapter 2

This story will be rough in spots. This chapter includes violence including acts of sexual and physical abuse.*

FLASHBACK*

"Get over here, you slut! You know I'm stronger than you anyway! Whore!" I fight against the man trying to take me down on the filthy mattress in this run down apartment. I try to focus on the car horns on the street below, anything but what's happening right now. Anything to not have to feel him touch me. It was wrong. It was so terribly wrong, and no matter how many tears I cried, no matter how much I begged and pleaded for him to stop, he wouldn't.

"Get off of me! I said I don't want to do this anymore!" His burly hand comes across my face, stinging my sensitive skin and I yelp out in pain. And even though I wince, I still have become numb. Numb to the fact that this has been going on now for over 7 years, and no matter how much I plead with my mother, she tells me that I am making up lies. No matter how many times I've begged and pleaded for her to save me, she always turned her head and allowed the abuse to continue. I don't understand it. I don't get it at all! Yet, he's her son...my brother, and he couldn't possibly be doing wrong in her eyes.

"It's all those fancy books you're reading, Camille! They've ruined your mind, and now you're trying to ruin our lives! Why would you make something like this up? I didn't raise you to be a liar! To fabricate stories!"

I had tried not showering for days, but it didn't seem to matter. Roman still would have his way with me...after her forced me into the shower and scrubbed my skin until it turned bright pink, but I always felt there had to be another way. There had to be a way out of this mess. He would wait until my mom was out of the house. As soon as I heard the front door knob click, fear would rise up in my throat in the form of hot bile.

Ever since my father died when I was 4 years old, we had moved from place to place. My mom couldn't seem to keep up with the bills, and she worked night and day, often bringing me with her and making me stay in the back kitchen while she cooked. I'd hide under the table and read for hours on end, anything and everything I could get my hands on: magazines, newspapers, hard books, paperback books. I even read the encyclopedia once because I had won it in a short essay competition when I was in 4th grade.

"I said stay still! I mean it!" He slams my head down onto the bed making me bite my lip. I whimper softly as I taste the blood on my tongue, and I go to a place I know in my mind. A place that is safe. I choose one of the many enchanting stories from the books I have read, and while he has his way with me, I focus on how in the world I will get there. Because I'll get there. I have no choice. This will be the last time he ever touches me like this.

When he finishes, he gets off of me and shoves me to the side as he buckles his jeans, and I wrap my arms around my skinny body. "If you tell anyone ever again, even our mother, I promise you, I will kill you. Do you understand me? No one, Cammy!"

"Stop..." I mutter weakly as I grow courage to stand on my wobbly legs. "Don't call me Cammy. I'm Camille! And you'll never touch me again! Ever!" My voice becomes stronger with each word as I manage to stand as straight as I possibly can.

But all he does is laugh at me standing in front of him, my skinny body trembling, bruises from my shoulders down to my inner thighs. "Look at you! I don't even know why you think I'd want to touch your scrawny ass!"

Hot tears roll down my face as he quickly exits the room laughing the whole way. The gold-star student, honor roll, captain of the football team, macho ignorant pig of a brother who repeatedly raped me and got away with it. Even when I tried to tell his girlfriend, Sasha, she just laughed at me and said he was a teddy bear and that I was just jealous because I didn't have a boyfriend.The truth was, I didn't want a boyfriend. I didn't want any man to touch me. I had been touched enough in my 17 years of life to last me on into eternity.

I quickly grab my clothes and throw them on just as soon as I hear the apartment door slam shut. Roman had left, and I knew that he wouldn't be home until sometime early in the morning. I had a plan down, and I needed to act fast. Pushing open the secret compartment under my bed, I pull out the duffel bag filled with what clothes were presentable to wear as well as various snacks I had been hoarding throughout the last month and a half. I also pulled out the worn wallet with all of the money I had been saving for well over 6 months and count again just to make sure it's all there. I smile to myself as I count the $573.67 I had saved, and I pray that it's enough to get me far, far away from the city.

I scurry into the old bathroom and take everything with me before locking the door and showering thoroughly. I don't know when it is the next time I'll be able to actually shower; so, I make sure to really condition my curls and shave extra well. My fingers run over the various bruises on my body which reminds me of why I must do this. If my father were here, none of this would be happening. I always imagined him walking in the front door and knocking Roman out while picking me up in his arms and carrying me to safety.

Soon, I'm ready and on my way on foot towards the old car I had saved enough money to buy just a few weeks ago. I was very resourceful as I had not only helped tutor after school but also, I had even gone as far as to write essays and term papers for money all throughout middle school and high school. How I managed to keep it all hidden away is beyond me because every single time Roman came into my room, I was scared half to death he'd find it.

As I make it to where my car is parked, I look back over my shoulder at the city. I really didn't know how to drive in all of that traffic, but I would die trying. I had only been able to practice in a parking lot which is nothing like the city traffic. "Keep on driving, Camille! Don't look back! You can do this!" I say to myself over and over again as my scared 17 year old self turns on the car and puts it into reverse. Whatever I do, I can't turn back. No matter what, I am resolved to get the hell out of here and to put as many miles between me and Roman as I humanly can.

FLASHBACK ENDS*


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as I'm far enough from where the police officer found me, I pull off to the side of the road and look down at the piece of paper he had scribbled on. A name and address was scrawled out: Stef Foster, 3352 Terapin Lane Emporia, Kansas, 620-343-5757. My mind begins to spin as I realize that the heater doesn't work in my car, and it really does look like it's going to snow or at least get down below freezing. How the hell did I get as far as Kansas? I hadn't really been paying much attention, but I had instead taken to side roads just to stay off of busy interstates as they scared me half to death.

When I was leaving New York City, I was pumping on adrenaline, and I have no earthly clue how I was able to weave in and out of traffic to get out of the city. By the next morning, as the sun was beginning to shine, I saw signs that said, Ohio, 15 miles, and as I rubbed my tired aching eyes, I pulled off to the side of the road at a diner and ate a huge breakfast. This became the norm for me until I realized that all I had left was $20 to my name. I knew that I had to stretch it as far as I could, and I began to skip days of eating. I even used my knowledge of siphoning gasoline as I'd often do it for my mother when she had no money for gas back home.

So, here I was in the middle of BFE aka Kansas, and I had no heat, and the last time I checked, I had only $12.35 left to my name. I had no way to pay for a room from this Stef Foster, whoever the fuck she was. No way. And as I tried to think of a solution, I decided to curl up under the thick wooley sweater I had brought with me from my mother's drawer. I knew it was her favorite, and I hope she will forgive me. I cry myself to sleep on the side of the road one more time, but this time, I'm in my back seat trying to stay warm. I have very little gas, and I need to save what little I do have so I can get somewhere on a farm or something to steal some more. I am quickly running out of options and fast.

"No, no one came by last night or today. Are you sure you gave her the right address?" Sharon sips her warm coffee as she raised an eyebrow at Mike.

He scratches his head. "Uhhhh, ya! I mean, why wouldn't I know my own address? I lived here for over 20 years, Ma!"

"Well, you know. Always trying to help out strays, but sometimes you try to get them to get lost so as not to bother our little town!" She walks over to the stove and pulled out a frying pan. "Are you hungry?"

He sighs as I shakes his head. "No. More like tired...and NOW worried. She looked so damn young. Seriously...I should've followed my gut and brought her in at least for the night. This place is no place to be lost especially with snow coming soon."

The red head pulls out a carton of eggs as he talks but is soon interrupted by her grumpy blonde daughter. "Good god! Can you all talk any fucking louder? Jesus Christ! What's a girl gotta do to get any sleep?"

"Good morning to you, too, Stef!" Mike sarcastically responds as he catches the paper towel roll she just hurled his way.

"Watch it, you two! The last time you started chucking things, Great-Grandma Pearl's flower vase broke!" Sharon snaps as she waves her spatula.

"It was ugly as shit, Ma. You hated that thing." Stef grabs a mug and pours herself some coffee. "What brings you here? I thought you worked overnight! Shouldn't you be in bed?" She stares down her brother as she wraps her fingers around her warm red mug.

"He said he sent another stray our way last night and used your name this time. But I haven't seen anybody.." Sharon answers for her son as she finished up a plate of eggs.

Stef plops herself down across from her brother. "Oh ya? Another hobo? What is this? Another one of your Halloween tricks? Sheesh! I told you not to be using my name!"

"Calm down, dear sister of mine! She looked really young and scared! I thought if she came and asked for you she wouldn't run off like the last time I used Ma's name and that girl ran off!"

"Why do you insist on telling people we help strays? We aren't protective services and we certainly aren't a boarding house! God, Mike!" The blonde sits back in her chair, very obviously annoyed. Mike had a good heart just like their father, but she often wondered why he felt the need to help everyone he met. It's not that she didn't care as much as they lived in the middle of nowhere and it was about 15 miles to the nearest house. Sure she was a cop as well as him, but that didn't matter.

He leans forward in his seat as he places his hat back on his head. "And with that note, I'm off...I'll see you later, Stef..."

She sighs loudly as she stands and walks him to the door and grabs his arm. "Did you at least give her my number? Did you get her name? I mean...you are a cop after all..."

He looks resignedly into his baby sister's intense gaze as he sighs again. "Her car is registered to an Ariel Grafton. Somehow I don't feel that's her name. Her tags are New York. I fucked up. Now, I'm worried..."

She lets go of his arm as she steps back. "Well, whoever she is, she won't get far out here. I mean if you saw her on county line road, she could be driving for hours and get lost trying to find a gas station. She'll show up most likely...and if she's a runaway, maybe we should put out an alert to New York City?"

He laughs as he leans in to kiss his sister's cheek. "See? You DO care! I gotta go get some sleep. See you on the beat tonight."

"Ya, ya...see ya, Mike.."

The blonde's wheels began to turn in her head. She had only been a cop now for going on 2 years, but she was good at her job...well, as good as you can get out here in the country. Either way, she was good, and she had even helped solve the castle hustling scheme that went down earlier in the year. Maybe, just maybe she could find this missing, lost, runaway. What else was there to do in this god-forsaken town?


	4. Chapter 4

Contains explicit content including physical violence*

CAMILLE*

"Dag nab it! Ughhhh!" I kick the car tire as I realize that not only have I run out of gas, but also, the back tire is flat. Here I stand on the side of the road, in the middle of nowhere, the land so flat that the wind around me is cutting me like tiny little knives.

I hurry around to look in the back seat for my moms sweater as well as an extra pair of pants. Sliding both on, I dig for my gloves and pull out my cellphone, a track phone I had bought right before I left NYC so I couldn't be tracked. I lock the doors as I sling my back pack over my shoulder and start walking up the road, hoping upon hopes that I find a barn or farm equipment somewhere so I can get some gas. Finding a tire will be a harder feat to manage, and seeing as I know how to change a tire, I can only hope one of these backwoods farmers have a junk pile or something I can use.

I'm hopeful at best as I know nothing about country life. Somehow I made a wrong turn a few days ago and now I'm stuck driving down this windy road in the middle of wheat and corn fields. It's so quiet and so flat, I can see for miles and am not used to it one bit. I'm used to noise, crowds, non-stop traffic and driving and slamming on the breaks every few feet.

I walk until I feel the blisters on the back of my feet burning as deep as my stomach as I haven't eaten since night before last. I rub my forehead as I notice a barn roof up ahead and get a second wind, determined to get back on the road as soon as I can. I need to find my way out of this place and back into a city so I can just disappear among the crowds of people. It's too bad I couldn't just disappear in NYC like that.

FLASHBACK*

"I told you! You can't hide from me! I'll find you no matter how hard you try! I'm supposed to be watching you, you little twit!" Roman grabs me by my arm so hard I cry out in pain.

"Stop! You're hurting me!" I smack his hand which warrants a slap across my face. I whimper as I spit out, "What the hell did I ever do to you? Why do you treat me this way?"

He whirls around and quickly grabs my throat pushing me against the dirty wall of the apartment complex and gets in my face. I stare him down hard which only makes him tighten his grip. "I can do whatever I please, little girl, and there's nothing you can do about it. Mom doesn't believe you and neither does anyone else." He seethes in my face which only makes me angrier.

I spit in his face, and he grabs a handful of my hair and drags me kicking and screaming down the hallway. The thing is, no one cares. Now where we live. Loud music can be heard booming from a nearby apartment as well as the pungent smell of marijuana that wafts over us. The dim lighting doesn't help either, and there's no one to save my 12 year old self.

My mother had only started having me stay home with Roman, saying I was too old to come to work with her anymore. Plus, he had just turned 16, and she said he would keep me safe while she worked so late.

The only problem is, he didn't keep me safe. He'd try to lock me in the closet while his girlfriend came over, and they'd have sex and smoke and drink for hours. Often I wouldn't get to eat dinner as he just threw some bread or a bag of chips at me like I was a dog. Whenever I'd tell my mom, she'd never believe me.

He was a straight A student as was I, but he was outgoing and popular. It seemed to me that he was a psychopath as well, and I even read a whole book about his behavior and how he acted so innocent when people were looking but became a monster when they weren't.

Tonight was no different. And I had had enough! When he tried to lock me in the closet again, I had kicked him in the balls and ran out the door. I had managed to hide for over 3 hours, but he found me. And now? I felt like I was fighting for my life as we reached our apartment and he flung me inside the door.

I sunk to the ground like a rag doll as I whimpered and tried so hard not to cry. I felt something warm drip down my chin and reached my hand up to wipe it off. Looking down at my hand I saw blood. Squeezing my eyes shut, I tried to wipe it off as it tasted like metal.

"Get up!" Roman towers over me, and I look up at him, angrier than I've ever been in my life.

I quickly try to scoot away, but he's much faster as he grabs my ankle and flips me over. I cry out as I reach for a hardback book I see nearby and pick it up, hurling it straight for his head. He hollers out as he leaps on top of me, pinning me down. I try my hardest to fight him off of me, but it's no use. He's much stronger, and as he gets off of me, he picks me up, flinging me over his shoulder. I yell out as I pound on his back, but he quickly carries me to my room where he throws me on the bed.

Before I know it, he takes his belt off and wallops me with it leaving welts across my torso and thighs. He makes sure not to hit me where anyone can see it, and I soon learn that the more I yell, the worse it gets. After what seems like hours, which probably only was a minute or so, he stops, but by now, I'm numb inside as I bury my face in my bedspread and wait for him to leave.

My whole body burns and throbs, and I'm too exhausted to move as I hear the front door open and close. Tonight he may have won, but he won't win next time. Not at all. I think of this and more as I softly cry myself to sleep, fully clothed and in the same position he left me.

FLASHBACK ENDS*

That was when I was 12, and just a few days shy of my 18th birthday, I had finally broken free. As I jump the fence by the old barn, I think to myself just how far I've come. I let Roman drag me down for years, and when no one believed me, I eventually lost the will to care. Yet after a while, I knew if I didn't run, he'd eventually kill me as the beatings became worse and worse.

Making my way over to the door, I smile as I realize it's not locked. I drop my backpack so I can drag the big door open, but as I do, I hear a gun cock beside my head and a woman's voice bellow, "Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?"

Uh-oh! She's been caught! I know some of you are worried that Lena won't be in this story, but she will. Give it time! Thank you for taking the time to read!


End file.
